Here We Come A-Caroling Extras
by Mercellis Chandlerance
Summary: A few additional carols if you wish for more than was found in the original collection. Enjoy!
1. Must Be Voldy

Who's got a face that's cold and white  
Voldy's got a face that's cold and white

Who comes around on a special night  
Voldy comes around on a special night

Special Night, face that's cold

Must be Voldy  
Must be Voldy  
Must be Voldy, Voldy Mort

Who wears boots and a suit of black  
Voldy wears boots and a suit of black

Who wears a long mask on his head  
Voldy wears a long mask on his head

Mask on head, suit that's black  
Special night, face that's white

Must be Voldy  
Must be Voldy  
Must be Voldy, Voldy Mort

Who's got no red cherry nose  
Voldy's got no big red cherry nose

Who laughs this way Mwahaha  
Voldy laughs this way Mwahaha

Mwahaha, mask on head, suit that's black  
Special night, face that's white

Must be Voldy  
Must be Voldy  
Must be Voldy, Voldy Mort

Who very soon will come our way  
Volda very soon will come our way

Eight bad spell-ees pull his broom  
Voldy's bad spell-ees pull his broom

Spell-ee broom, come our way,  
Mwahaha, no no nose  
Mask on head, suit that's black  
Special night, face that's white

Must be Voldy  
Must be Voldy  
Must be Voldy, Voldy Mort

Vada, Kedava, Avra, Crucio,  
Imper, Rio, Impi and Icio

Spell-ee broom, come our way  
Mwahaha, no no nose  
Mask on head, suit that's black  
Special night, face that's white

Must be Voldy  
Must be Voldy  
Must be Voldy, Voldy Mort


	2. Away in a Manor

Away in a manor,  
No crib for His bed  
The evil Dark Lord  
Laid down His vile head

The stars in the bright sky  
Looked down where He lay  
The evil Dark Lord  
Asleep in the manor

The mudbloods are wailing  
The poor Baby wakes  
The evil Dark Lord  
No crying He causes

I love Thee, Dark Lord,  
Look down from the sky  
And stay by my side,  
'Til victory is nigh.

Be near me, Dark Lord,  
I ask Thee to stay  
Close by me forever  
And hate me I wish

Bless all the Death Eaters  
In Thy vile care  
And take us to victory  
To live with Thee there


	3. Auld Lord Mort

Should auld hatred be forgot,  
And never brought to mind?  
Should auld hatred be forgot,  
And Auld Lord Mort!

For Auld Lord Mort, the Dark,  
For Lord Mort,  
We'll take a cup o' death yet,  
For Auld Lord Mort.


	4. Three Lords of Darkness

We three lords of Darkness are  
Bearing curses we traverse afar  
Field and fountain, moor and mountain  
Following yonder star

O Star of wonder, star of night  
Star with royal beauty bright  
Westward leading, still proceeding  
Guide us to thy perfect Dark

Born a savior named Potter vile  
Wand I bring to kill him again  
Dark forever, ceasing never  
Over us all to reign

O Star of wonder, star of night  
Star with royal beauty bright  
Westward leading, still proceeding  
Guide us to Thy perfect Dark

Kedavra to offer have I  
Murder owns a Dark Lord nigh  
Prayer and praising, all men raising  
Worship Him, Lord most high

O Star of wonder, star of night  
Star with royal beauty bright  
Westward leading, still proceeding  
Guide us to Thy perfect Dark

Guide us to Thy perfect Dark

Death is mine, its bitter perfume  
Breathes of life of gathering gloom  
Sorrowing, sighing, bleeding, dying  
Sealed in the stone-cold tomb

O Star of wonder, star of night  
Star with royal beauty bright  
Westward leading, still proceeding  
Guide us to Thy perfect Dark

Glorious now behold Him arise  
King and Lord and Sacrifice  
Morsmordre, Morsmordre  
Munchie to Mudblood replies

O Star of wonder, star of night  
Star with royal beauty bright  
Westward leading, still proceeding  
Guide us to Thy perfect Dark


	5. I'll Be Home For Raid-Time

I'm dreamin' tonight of a place I hate  
Even more than I usually do  
"And although I know it's a long road back  
I promise you

I'll be there for Raid Time  
You can count on me

Please have cold and deathly trees  
And mudbloods under the desks

Raid Time Eve will find me  
Where the death dark beams  
I'll be there for Raid Time  
If only in my dreams

Raid Time Eve will find me  
Where the death dark beams  
I'll be there for Raid Time  
If only in my dreams  
If only in my dreams


End file.
